A Ghost in His Past
by lillinlin
Summary: A continuation after the epilogue in Champion by Marie Lu. Day still hasn't recovered his memories of June. June is still heartbroken and thinks that she should have never re-entered his life. But when June is diagnosed with a serious medical condition, will she let it take her away, or will she decide it's worth more to live and stay by Day's side?
1. Chapter 1: JUNE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story line. All characters belong to Marie Lu. This is just how I imagine the story could have continued after _Champion. _**

**This will be a short story, maybe just 3 or 4 chapters. But I hope you like it! ^-^**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**Republic of America**

**10 years, 5 months, and 7 days later**

**J U N E**

I'm linked with him again.

Day, or Daniel now, has moved back into the Ruby sector with Eden. Their apartment isn't far from mine, only a block away. Eden accepted the engineering job he was offered in Batalla and Daniel is living comfortably until he finds a suitable job.

Daniel still hasn't fully remembered me. From the night we first saw each other after ten years, nothing has changed. His memories are still foggy. I'm still a ghost in his past. But he tries to recollect them. I tell him that it's okay, that he doesn't have to. Maybe it's better that way.

But then again, maybe I'm not supposed to back in his life. Maybe I wasn't supposed to run to him the night Tess told me that he was back in town. Maybe I could've avoided him all these months.

I shake the thoughts away and get up from the couch and put on a jacket. Today I'm heading to the hospital because of some unusual pains in my chest. At first, it only caused a little discomfort, but for the past few weeks it's been interfering with my job as well. Anden noticed it when he visited me three days ago to brief me on a meeting I was supposed to attend with him in Vegas. He told me to visit the doctor and to take off as much time I needed to. I was stuck in my apartment for the last two days because the pain had become almost unbearable. Anden went ahead to Vegas without me. One of my best captains took over for me.

I put on my boots and rub Ollie's head before heading out.

* * *

I reach the hospital's third floor and immediately see Tess heading towards me. She notices me and breaks into a warm smile. A smile that has helped me for ten years.

"June! I didn't know you were coming." Her eyes show excitement to see me. She doesn't know that I've been in pain and am here to get treatment for it. Of course she doesn't. I've been lying to her and Daniel about. I told them that I was sore from training my soldiers.

I give her a small smile. "I have an appointment."

Her eyes flash with worry, but before she could ask me anything, a doctor appears behind her.

"Ms. Isparis, you're here. Follow me, and we'll see what the problem is." He turns and starts walking down the hallway.

I give Tess a reassuring smile and follow the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2: DAY

**D A Y**

After having a quick lunch with Eden on his break, I head home to our apartment. I've made it a habit to look at June's building every time I walk by. I still haven't recovered my memories of her, but I know that she was someone I loved. And one day she will be someone I love. I hate seeing her hopeful eyes every time she looks at me. I hate that I let her down when she sees I haven't remembered anything. I can tell that she's hurting and I hurt because of it. The doctor says that it will take some more time, maybe a year or two. After then, I'll remember her and we'll go back to loving each other, yeah? I wish it was that simple.

Not long after I get home, I get a call from Tess.

Her soft voice is laced with worry. "Have you talked to June lately?"

"No. She said she was sore the past couple of days so I thought it'd best to let her rest. What's wrong?" I frown, forcing my mind to run through the worst scenarios.

She sighs. "June came to the hospital for an appointment. June's healthy. There's no reason for her to come to the hospital just because she's sore." June's hiding something, I finish Tess' thought.

I tell Tess that I'm coming and hang up.

* * *

When I get to the third floor, I see Tess already leaning against the wall. Her hands are fidgeting against her nurse uniform. As I step closer, she hears me and looks up.

"You're here. Come on, she's down this way." Tess leads me further down the hallway and turns left into another. She stops at the second door on the right.

We can see June through the glass walls. She's sitting on a rubber chair while the doctor is scribbling something onto his clipboard. June looks exhausted. She doesn't have the straight posture she normally has.

But I notice something else that's off. Her hands are gripping the chair. She's trying to hide the pain that goes through her. Then suddenly, she clutches at her chest and lets out a groan. She gets up from the chair and falls to the floor. Tess rushes into the room and tries to steady June. June is on her knees. Three other nurses rush in to help her while the doctor is telling them to stabilize her. They put her on a gurney and wheel her away.

I stand frozen with my hands pressed to the glass, still staring at the room where June almost seemed fine about a minute ago. June was clutching at her chest. She was clutching at her heart.


	3. Chapter 3: JUNE

**J U N E**

I feel myself fall into blackness. I think for sure that I died. And that I could finally be with Metias, both of us finally the same age. But I jolt awake.

I see Tess rearranging wires from a machine next to me.

"June." It's not Tess, because her mouth is still firmly pressed together. I turn my head and see Daniel standing on the other side of my bed. His hair is slightly ruffled, probably from his habit of running his hand through it. His eyes are sad.

Tess hears him and looks down at me. "You're awake! Oh June! Why didn't you tell me?"

A small ripple of pain goes through my chest. I blink a few times and regain my breathing. "What do you mean?" I ask her quietly. I lied to her, she knows.

"Anden called," Daniel speaks instead of Tess, "to see if you made it to your appointment alright." Of course. Even if I hadn't collapsed and received my diagnosis, Tess would have figured out that it was something much more serious when she got the call from Anden.

"Why didn't you tell us, June?" She asks me again softly.

I look away from her and stare at the ceiling. "I thought it would go away eventually. That it was nothing serious." I firmly believed this. I was a soldier for goodness' sake. I was healthy and in perfect condition. How could I be sick?

"So what's wrong with me?" I ask Tess.

She shakes her head. "We don't know yet. The doctor's still examining a blood sample he took from you. He'll be done soon."

Soon doesn't come fast enough, but when it does Daniel has already left to meet with Eden and Tess left to tend to other patients.

The doctor steps into my room. I can already tell that he won't be saying my body is in healthy condition. His face is grim and he walks in slow meditated steps, as if he's carefully calculating what to say to me.

"Ms. Isparis," he sighs, "I can already tell you that you will have to have surgery in order to get better."

I narrow my eyes. "What's wrong with me, exactly?"

He clears his throat. "The reason why you feel pain in your chest is because your arteries are clogged, meaning only little oxygen is being able to pass through and reach your heart." I feel my heart sink. I'm dying.

I manage to speak steadily. "I can't take medicine for it?"

"I'm afraid not. Your disease is in the late stages. If you had come to us earlier, we could've prevented it with medicine."

I chastise myself. "Do you know how my arteries are blocked?"

He hesitates, but answers me. "I'm afraid I'm as clueless as you are about it, Ms. Isparis. You, of course, seem to be in great shape. I've discussed with other doctors as well. They don't seem to know either."

I close my eyes for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4: DAY

**D A Y**

"So you don't know what's wrong with June?" Eden asked me. We're both sitting on the couch while Eden is hunching over the table in front of us working on an engineering project. He marks and scribbles down numbers on one of many papers scattered across the table.

I shake my head even though he can't see me. "No. I'm waiting for Tess to call me."

It's late now. I left the hospital five hours ago. I stare out the balcony window and see that the sun has already set. I wonder if June's okay. I would visit her, but she's been keeping her distance from me lately. Because I still can't remember her. I don't want to bring her more pain than she's already in. If I remembered her, I would be there sitting by her side.

June doesn't know it yet, but I've come to love her. I've come to memorize everything about her. I know _why_ I fell in love with her. I just don't know _how_ to love her the way that I did ten years ago.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the phone ring. I pick it up and hear Tess calling my name.

"What is it?" I frantically ask her. She stays silent for a few seconds. She's hesitating.

"Tess…" I urge her.

She sighs. "June won't let me tell you." I feel my breathing become slightly ragged. _She doesn't want me to know._ Is it because she cares for me? Or does she feel that I have no right to know?

Eden notices my pause and stares in anticipation.

"Why?" I ask her quietly.

"It's not just you," she reassures me, "she doesn't want anyone to know. She needs to have surgery for it, but she doesn't want to go through it." Tess' voice begins to quiver.

Before I could respond, Tess beats me to it. "I'll tell you everything. I'll be at your place in ten minutes."

Bewildered by what she meant by _everything_, I ask her.

She replies, "Everything you went through with June ten years ago." She hangs up, leaving me listening to the static.


	5. Chapter 5: JUNE

**J U N E**

The moonlight is pouring into the room through a small window that's about three feet away from me.

I'm sitting up and leaning against a couple of pillows.

I can't sleep.

Tess will tell Daniel. I know she will. Not just my diagnosis and refusal to have the surgery, but my past with Daniel. My past with _Day_.

I haven't told him myself yet because I don't want to force the memories on him. I don't want him to try to remember something and have him _think _he remembers it. He agreed when I told him this. And now Tess will tell him. Because she knows.

She knows I can't stand making Daniel feel guilty whenever I look at him. I try to mask the pain, but it's impossible. I should be happy that I can see him again. That I can see his gentle and charming smile. That I can see him unhurt because he doesn't know the link I had between his mother and brother, John. That I can start a new future with him.

But then it wouldn't be the same. The love that we'll build wouldn't be the same. I would always be comparing between our new love and past love. I would be confused and conflicted with our memories. I yearn for the past, and I'm afraid that if I try to build a new life with him, it would crumble away like the last one because of it.

And it wouldn't be fair to him. It's not fair that I have to withhold memories that he doesn't remember. What if he asks about them one day? Will I hurt him all over again? It's also not fair that he would be joyous and happy while I'm crushed on the inside. It's not fair to me.

Daniel will move on, just like he did ten years ago.

I've never moved on, and I don't think I can. I won't try because I know I'll fail.

I think that the heart disease came just in time.

The Republic is stable. We are on better terms with The Colonies. We have better relations with Antarctica. We have almost everything we need to survive.

Someone can easily take over my position as a commander. Anden will be fiercely protected.

"Maybe it's time for the Republic's prodigy to go." I whisper to myself.

I don't notice that my cheeks are wet until I touch them. Am I really giving up my life for love? That's what Day almost did, didn't he?

I'm a coward for doing it this way. But I honestly don't care.

I just want to be with Metias right now.


	6. Chapter 6: DAY

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! It means so much to me as a writer. ****Like I said in the beginning, this story will be short. So I'm estimating that there will probably about ****1 or 2 more chapters left...maybe 3. I know, it sucks that it'll be short, but every story has an ending and I appreciate you guys supporting me through it! **

**So without further ado, here's another chapter! ^-^**

**[p/s. feel free to follow me on tumblr at simplyyourlinda if you wanna talk to me~ I'm kinda lonely.]**

* * *

**D A Y**

"She wants to die so she can be rid of the pain she's causing you." Tess spoke softly. Her eyes are glossy, but no tears have spilled.

Everything Tess has told me angers me. June told me that she wanted me to remember on my own, but how could she not tell me about how we met? Or at least tell me _why_ she didn't want to remind me of us?

"My mom and John died a long time ago." I mumble. "Does she think I'm holding a grudge against her or something?"

Tess leans forward from the table she was sitting on. She places a hand on my shoulder, but I don't want comfort right now.

"She doesn't want you to look at her and be reminded of what she did. Same goes for you. Would you be able to look at her as just June? Or would you look at her as the person who caused your mom and John's death?"

"It wasn't her intention." I hissed. I kept my voice low. Eden went to sleep before Tess had arrived.

"I know. And you knew that too ten years ago." Her eyes bore into mine. Her hand falls away.

"But she could've told me!" My anger rises. "Maybe I would have remembered. But even if I didn't, I would still try to be with her. Hell, I probably would have tried even harder! Now she's dying and I can't do anything about it." I feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I rest my elbows on my thighs and hang my head so that I'm staring and the cream-colored carpet.

"You can convince her to have the surgery. If she loves you enough, she'll listen to you." Tess whispers.

* * *

Shortly after Tess left, I grab my coat and head out into the chilly night.

I roam around for about an hour until I realize that I ended up in the Lake sector. I start to pass familiar places: places I've stolen from, places I kissed other girls, and places Tess and I slept at when we had nowhere else to go.

I then stop at a building about twelve stories high. It, like most buildings here, is run down and cracked. Many of the glass windows are missing as well.

A wave of familiarity washes over me. Something happened here. Something that is tugging at my heart.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head. I press my fingers to my temples to steady myself. It passes over quickly, but then I see girl with fierce brown eyes look up at me. There's smoke and dust, but I can see her beauty. Her hair is pulled up in a tight ponytail. She stares at me for a moment and then takes my hand. Then she fades away and I am staring at the dirt road.

_June. When June and I first met. _

The memories start slowly trickling in. I'm remembering everything.

Our first kiss. When June led me to see my mother's death. When June stepped into my cell dressed neatly in her uniform. When she helped me escape. When she risked her life and left everything behind for me. When I was dying and June was leaning over me whispering the words "_I_ _love you_" over and over again.

And that night we spent together.

I turn around and start running back. I feel my face wet with tears, but for once I'm not in pain. They're happy tears.

_June. I remember. I remember! You're_ _not going to die. Your Day is back._


	7. Chapter 7: JUNE

**Hellooooooo my beautiful people! Once again, thank you for your lovely reviews! **

**Just a quick announcement that I might not be able to post in a week or so because of college finals (blech!). But who knows? Maybe I'll procrastinate and have another chapter soon. ^o^**

**But in the meantime, here's what I expect you all have been waiting for. Hehe ;D**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

**J U N E**

I clutch at my chest repeatedly when I feel like my heart is about to pound straight out of my body. Earlier, the nurse injected me with a liquid that is supposed to alleviate my pain, but it seems to have made it worse.

It's morning now. I only slept for two hours after spending most of the night thinking about how the Republic would be without me.

The door opens and Daniel steps in. His hair is even more rustled than yesterday. I look him over and compare him to the sixteen-year-old Day. He's grown a few inches, his body more lean. His blond hair is still wispy as ever. And his blue eyes. The same blue eyes that I miss staring into every day.

"June." He says. He's not looking at me. He's staring at the ground and still standing in front of the door. Of course, it's only normal since he now knows I'm basically the cause of his mother and brother's death.

"I'm sure you know Tess wasn't supposed to tell you anything." I didn't mean to say it so harshly.

Annoyance flickers in his eyes, and I immediately regret that I spoke at all.

"And why didn't you want me to know?" His voice is steady, but I can hear the hint of anger. "Why hide it from me? You know I care about you, June!"

I clench my hands around my blanket to keep the tears from coming. "One, you should already know why I wanted to hide it from you. Two, why would you want to latch on to someone you should hate? And three…" My mind trails off. I don't know why he's trying so hard. He won't understand. He'll _never_ understand why I can't stay with him.

Daniel makes his way over and sits on the edge of my bed. He gently uncurls my hand from the blanket and wraps it around his fingers.

"You're going to be thirty in no time and you're making the decisions of a rebellious teenager."

I try to suppress a small smile, but fail. "That just shows that I still embrace my sixteen-year-old brain that helped save the Republic. How about you?" The question comes out before I could process it. I tense, waiting for him to look at me with those lost and sad eyes.

But he doesn't. Instead, he smiles as if he's regained his memory.

No. He probably just remembers what Tess told him.

He lifts his other hand up to my face and lightly strokes his thumb over my cheek as if there were tears to wipe away.

"I've missed you, June."

And there is where I see it. I see recognition in his eyes. Recognition that I was in his life.

"You…remember? When?" I ask breathlessly.

His face softens. "Last night. I was waiting outside of your room since then."

I search for pain and anguish in his eyes, but I see none. It's the same as it was on that night five months ago. His eyes show that he's healed, even though he remembers everything I indirectly did.

A couple of tears spill, and Daniel gently wipes them away.

"Hey." He says. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back." I don't know if he's talking about Antarctica or his memory. I'm assuming both, but it doesn't really matter. _He's back._

I shake my head. "It's not your fault." My voice cracks.

He leans over and pulls me into a hug. "Please stay with me." He whispers.

I stay silent for a while so that I could feel his warmth. I also think about the ten years that have passed. Is it too quick for us to be together again? Even with his memory regained, can we really be together in harmony?

"Can we really be together even when we've both changed so much?" I ask into his shoulder.

He pulls away, his hands resting on my shoulders. He smiles. "Then we take it slow. We can take our time."

I nod and give him a small smile.

"So," he breathes quietly, "you know what you should do while we take it slow?"

"What?" I ask, already knowing what he's going to say.

"Have the surgery. How are you supposed to live by my side forever if you're dying?"

I arch an eyebrow. "Are you that confident that I'll stay by your side forever?"

He flashes me a grin. "Of course, sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8: DAY

**Hello Hello! **

**I know it's definitely been more than a week since the last time that I updated. To be honest, I was deciding if I should continue this fanfic or not. Sadly I've chosen to end it because don't think there's more that I can add to it. In the beginning, I firmly said that this fanfic would only be about 3-4 chapters, but that changed because of the encouraging comments and reviews (really, you guys flatter me too much! :D). So I thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read and review my fanfic! I love you all and feel much gratitude towards you. So thankyou thankyou thankyou for encouraging me along the way. Each and everyone of your reviews made my day and brought a special joy to my heart. I'll stop before I get too sappy. haha. **

**I bid you guys farewell for now, but hopefully I return with another fanfic soon! ^-^**

**I also wish you guys a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

**So... the last chapter! :D**

**(P.S. Oh, and if you want to talk or anything, follow me on tumblr at simplyyourlinda :])**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

**Republic of America**

**3 Years Later**

* * *

**D A Y **

I watched as the snow swirled in tiny circles before gently resting onto the window sill.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around from behind. Of course, I don't need to turn around to know who it is, but I do it anyway to see her face.

She gives me a small smile. "What are you thinking about?" She asks.

I tighten my embrace and pull her closer, leaving no space in between us. "A lot of things. Eden. Tess. How everything's so quiet now. You and me." I smile and lean down to kiss her forehead. And then the tip of her nose.

June chuckles softly. "You have the rest of your life to think about us. Don't worry."

"I know." And she was right. We were living together now in an apartment in Ruby sector.

Yes, we married last year in the spring and I still feel as if it were a dream.

Eden lives in his own apartment, but resides in the same building as us.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?" I reminded June.

Even though the surgery was a success, she still needed to make sure that her arteries remain unclogged.

She frowns. "Yes, I did. I'm not a child." She playfully shoves my arms away, but I manage to struggle against her and pin her down onto the couch behind her.

I grin at her sheepish expression. "So tell me, Commander Isparis…I mean Wing, how are you supposed to fight crime when I can easily pin you down?"

June giggles. "Well, one thing I'm sure about is that I'm not in love with any criminals."

I arch an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She nods cutely.

I lean down closer to her face and whisper in her ear, "You may be wrong about that." I then find her mouth and kiss her and close the distance between our bodies. June kisses me back gently and wraps her arms around my neck. Her fingers start to play with my hair and I do the same to hers. Our kisses began to deepen and our bodies wanting more of each other. My hands were beginning to slide the hem of her shirt up until the doorbell rang.

June broke the kiss and laughed softly. "Eden's here."

Damn it, I forgot that he was coming over for dinner. Of all the days.

"Leave him. We can reschedule." I start to lean in to kiss her again but she presses a finger to my lips. She laughs.

"Come on." She pleads with me.

I sigh. "Fine."

I sit up and let her go open the door for Eden.

_We have the rest of our lives_, I comfort myself.


End file.
